


Empty Space

by AleXing1061



Series: Revelations [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), UNB (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pining, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleXing1061/pseuds/AleXing1061
Summary: *Re-Edited and Re-posted*Chan is about to leave to the UNB dorms and Sehyoon has a lot of feelings about it.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Everyone, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Series: Revelations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168583
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Empty Space

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've come here with an edited version of my first completed fic here. I changed it because I want to make this a series of one-shots revolving around 4.C.E figuring out their feelings for Chan while he's away as well as their feelings for each other.

Sehyoon stared at the packed bags that were now sitting right in front of the entrance. His coffee long forgotten in front of him as he was lost in thought. Today Chan would be leaving their dorm to move to UNB's temporary dorm and despite the other members being happy for Chan, the atmosphere in the dorm felt heavy.

Ever since they had become a team, they had never been separated. They would of course go home to their families during holidays and vacations, but it was never like this.

He was sure that the absence of any member would cause sadness in the others but the fact that it was Chan seemed to make it worse. Everyone had a role in their team and Chan was their energy pill, their sunshine. Nobody loved the hyungs more than their maknae. Chan always made sure that they all new how much they mean to him. He knew when one of them was having a hard time and he never pushed them to talk but always made sure to give them extra love and attention.

For Sehyoon, Chan was his comfort. Sehyoon's personality could be often described 4D; always in his own little world, in a different wavelength than the others. He was shy but at the same time, his spontaneous outbursts often left the others questioning what on earth was going on in his head. He was unpredictable and it greatly helped him with his art and music but it could also leave him feeling a bit alienated sometimes.

Of course, the members never made him feel bad for being who he was. They always made sure that he knew just how special he was and how much they loved him and his unique personality but there was someone that just made him feel extra special and that was Chan.

Whenever Sehyoon was being weird and was wrapped up in his little bubble, Chan would often join him. The sudden outbursts of energy matched perfectly by Chan's extra personality and those were the times when he felt like he was not alone.

Chan and Sehyoon also shared a love for art and photography and they were constantly sharing their creations and pictures with each other.

The first time Chan had shown him one of his pictures, had been a few months into them knowing each other. At the time Sehyoon had been way more reserved and tended to leave the dorm to visit hidden places where he’d get some peace and quiet.

He’d taken a seat on a bench sat at the top of a hill, overlooking the city. Despite it being daylight it never failed to take his breath away. It grounded him, to think about how he was just another human living in the city with so many other people; all with their own stories, their own struggles and their own dreams. He’d then let his mind wander and wonder, losing track of time.

This time, however, he hadn’t been there long when he felt the bench slightly dip and his eyes snapped open as if caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to. Chan didn’t say anything at first, just eyes trained on the view. He seemed to be pondering something before he grabbed the camera he was holding and brought it close to his face. His fingertips making the necessary adjustments to the camera before he snapped a few pictures.  
  
Sehyoon’s eyes followed his every move. His mind filled with questions, as well as wonder when he saw how Chan seemed so relaxed and so absorbed in what he was doing. He wondered if that’s what others who saw him paint saw. He hoped it was.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Chan turned to look at him, his bright smile seemingly reflecting the sun as he offered his camera to him. “It’s hard to capture the view and give it justice, but I did my best.”

Sehyoon hesitated for a second as he knew that sharing ones art could be something extremely personal. For instance, he only showed his art to those who he had known for a while but Chan insisted, almost placing the camera on his lap before turning his attention back to the city. Sehyoon could have sworn that he saw a light tint of pink on Chan’s cheeks before he focused back on the camera in his hands.

They had taken his breath away. Every single picture was of something so familiar to him and yet Chan had managed to make him feel like he was looking at it for the very first time. Each picture seemed to focus on a different aspect of the scenery, each one showcasing little snippets of life, such as a bicycle carelessly let of the floor by someone who was rushing inside. Another showed lines of clothes clipped to the ropes for the sun to dry, giving a little peek of the people that lived in each house.

His pictures were like illustrations of his thoughts.  
  
And it was that sunny day, on that bench, while looking at Chan’s pictures that Sehyoon’s heart fluttered for the very first time.

  
Sehyoon was brought back to reality when he heard Chan's voice in the living room, talking to their manager as he brought the remaining bags with him. The older couldn't help the pang of sadness he felt when he realized that he had packed pretty much all his of his belonging as if he was planning to never come back, but he quickly shoved the thought to the side and reminded himself that this was only temporary. He would come back to them, to him.

Once Chan hung up the phone, he took a seat on their couch, lost in his thoughts as he waited for their manager to arrive. Sehyoon watched him for a few seconds before he got up and grabbed his now cold cup of coffee and took it to the sink before getting started on the dishes. He wanted to ask Chan if he was okay but decided against is as he knew the maknae was probably having a bit of a rough time as well.

Chan was the type of person who liked to keep things to himself most of the time. He didn't like showing his hyungs when he was having a hard time because he knew how much the hyungs depended on his brightness and energy to keep going when things got hard.

But Sehyoon knew. The older was very perceptive and he knew when the other members were having a hard time. He had spent enough time watching them all to notice the subtle changes in their personalities whenever something was wrong. Curiously enough, Donghun and Junhee were the easiest to read while the maknaes were the hardest. Byeongkwan and Chan could be very closed off and stubborn whenever something was wrong, so the oldest members had to constantly check up on them and tell the youngest that it was okay to share their burden with the rest of them; that it was okay to not be okay.

"Hyung" Sehyoon heard Chan say, his voice shaking slightly and he quickly turned his attention to the living room where he had last seen him. Their eyes met and he could tell something was bothering him so he quickly dried his hands and went to sit on the couch, waiting for him to continue.

After a moment of silence, Chan spoke again "what if I'm not able to catch the attention of new people? What if I fail to make A.C.E more well-known? What if I don't get along with the other members and things get awkward? I'm scared hyung. I don't want to disappoint you guys and the company." Chan's voice had become almost a whisper as his cheeks were now wet with tears and Sehyoon felt his heart ache for him. How he wished he could protect him from anything and everything.

Sehyoon cupped his cheeks and gently wiped his tears with his thumbs as he made him look at him, a small smile playing on his lips. "Channie, just the fact that you made it to the final group is proof enough that you have the ability to capture people's hearts wherever you go. You have this amazing talent of making everyone around you fall in love with you so effortlessly that it's scary. Your many talents and your ability make people feel at ease are something you should not take lightly. I'm sure that many people will realize that, and you will gain many fans from this, but even if you don't you'd never disappoint us. We're all already so proud of you for getting this far and for being so hardworking. You can do this Channie, we all know you can but if ever things get too hard, never forget that you can always call us or come home and we'll be there for you okay? Never forget that you've got a team waiting for you, whatever happens, and that we have your back. Always."

Chan sniffled as he nodded, fresh tears starting to fall but for an entirely different reason. His tears of frustration now turning into tears of reassurance and gratefulness as he thought about how lucky he was to have hyungs that cared and loved him so much. That trusted in him unconditionally. He wrapped his arms tightly against Sehyoon, his face buried in the space between his shoulder and neck as the other rubbed soothing circles on his back to help him calm down.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Chan pulled away to look up at Sehyoon, his eyelashes were still wet, but he no longer looked sad. Instead, his cheeks had turned a light pink and Sehyoon thought that he had never looked more beautiful than he did at that moment. He couldn’t hide the love he felt for him and he wondered if Chan could tell.

“Hyung, kiss me?” it was soft, almost audible, but for Sehyoon it was crystal clear, and he didn’t waste any moment before he leaned in and kissed him.

It was soft and gentle and everything that Sehyoon had ever imagined and more.

They pulled away a few moments later and they knew that they would have to talk about it, but it would have to wait for some other time. For now, they just cuddled a little on the couch and tried to make the most of their time together ad they didn’t know when they’d be seeing each other again. 

  
"Ah, you guys are having a cuddle session and didn't tell us?" Donghun said while leaning against the doorframe of his and Junhee's room; their leader next to him as well, chin resting on Donghun's shoulder. Sehyoon could tell from their faces that they were also sad to see Channie leave. Donghyu's usual sad eyes looked a bit puffy and judging by Jun’s red eyes they had probably been crying.

"Wah you guys, he's only leaving for a little while, we'll still see him it's not like he's moving to the other side of the country," Byeongkwan said as he took a seat on Chan's other side "Stop being so dramatic." He rolled his eyes playfully, but the others didn't miss the way his bottom lip quivered a bit which he tried to hide by pursing his lips.

Out of everyone here, Byeongkwan was probably the most affected given that he and Chan had known each other the longest. Ever since their very first trainee days they had been together, seeing each other practically every day. They were so used to being together that Sehyoon made a mental note to tell the others to pay extra attention to Byeongkwan while Chan was away.

Their moment was interrupted by their manager poking his head into the living room, telling Chan it was time to go. He began loading Chan's bags into the car as the members all came out to give their maknae lots of hugs and kisses while reminding him to take care of his health, to make sure he ate well even if he was busy and to not forget to check in from time to time. Chan nodded before offering them all one of his bright smiles where his eyes became half-moons and crinkled at the edges, making him look even younger.

They waved at him until he disappeared from the door and then they all went to the living room, already feeling the absence of youngest.

"How about we order some Chicken?" Junhee said as he looked at his members. He knew that they needed a pick me up and chicken was something that always made everyone feel better.

"Chicken and beer?" Byeongkwan said as he settled himself on the floor while taking out his phone to start placing the order.

"Make sure to order enough" Donghun said while resting his head on Sehyoon's shoulder once he joined him on the couch.

It would take them a little while to get used to this, but they would be okay.

It was almost 1:00 a.m when Sehyoon’s phone notified him of a new message. He rolled over on his bed until he managed to grab it and quickly smiled as he saw who it was from.

Channie:

**Hyung, sweet dreams.**

**I love you~ xoxo**

Sehnie:

**I love you too Channie.**

**Sweet dreams.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still very rusty on my writing so my first fics won't be good but I'll do my best to improve.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to talk more about my story or just spazz about A.C.E feel free to contact me through my Twitter @AleXing1061


End file.
